Europa Song Contest 1
Europa Song Contest 1, often referred to as ESC 1, was the debut edition of the Europa Song Contest. It was held in Moscow, Russia as it was the host's country.Channel One chose Olympic Indoor Arena while TBA was selected as the presenter. TBA countries participated in the first edition, all of them being debutants as it was the first edition. In order to participate, the countries had to be firstly approved to be members of the European Broadcasting Union. TBA was crowned as the winner of the edition with the song TBA performed by TBA. The song gathered a total of TBA points, TBA points ahead the runner-up, TBA. TBA finished on third place, while TBA, TBA and TBA completed the top 6 of the edition. Location For further information see Moscow Moscow is the capital and most populous city of the Russian Federation, with 12.2 million residents within the city limits and 16.8 million within the urban area. Moscow has the status of a Russian federal city. Moscow is a major political, economic, cultural, and scientific center of Russia and Eastern Europe, as well as the largest city entirely on the European continent. By broader definitions Moscow is among the world's largest cities, being the 14th largest metro area, the 18th largest agglomeration, the 15th largest urban area, and the 11th largest by population within city limits worldwide. According to Forbes 2013, Moscow has been ranked as the ninth most expensive city in the world by Mercer and has one of the world's largest urban economies, being ranked as an alpha global city according to the Globalization and World Cities Research Network, and is also one of the fastest growing tourist destinations in the world according to the MasterCard Global Destination Cities Index. Moscow is the northernmost and coldest megacity and metropolis on Earth. It is home to the Ostankino Tower, the tallest free standing structure in Europe; the Federation Tower, the tallest skyscraper in Europe; and the Moscow International Business Center. By its territorial expansion on July 1, 2012 southwest into the Moscow Oblast, the area of the capital more than doubled, going from 1,091 to 2,511 square kilometers (421 to 970 sq mi), and it gained an additional population of 233,000 people. Moscow is situated on the Moskva River in the Central Federal District of European Russia, making it the world's most populated inland city. The city is well known for its architecture, particularly its historic buildings such as Saint Basil's Cathedral with its brightly colored domes. With over 40 percent of its territory covered by greenery, it is one of the greenest capitals and major cities in Europe and the world, having the largest forest in an urban area within its borders—more than any other major city—even before its expansion in 2012. Format Semi-final allocation draw Unlike the previous editions, the semi-final allocation draw took place early. On 23 January, heads of the NBU hosted an event for the draw where the semi-finals were determined. The draw took place in the . The big 4 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final would each country vote.Greece, Russia and Scotland were drawn to vote in the first semi-final while France, Slovakia and Sweden were drawn to vote in the second semi-final. The rest twentty-nine countries were divided into eight pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The eight pots were the following: Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Thirty-five countries participated in the first edition of the contest. The submissions for the first edition opened on 28th November 2016. Every country should choose their broadcaster for the contest. The contest started in November. As the rules say, if the country will select internally their entry, they should announced the artist at least one week before they reveal the song. Also Vatican City and San Marino were represented by an Italian singer and Faroe Islands was represented by a Danish singer.Andorra, Switzerland and Bosnia-Herzegovina show interest to debut in the first edition of the Europa Song Contest but they said that probably Andorra and Switzerland will debut in the second edition.Bosnia-Herzegovina first was debut in the first edition but on 9 December 2016 they announce that they will not debut in the first edition. Results Semi Final 1 16 countries participated in the first semi-final. Russia, Greece and Scotland also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi Final 2 15 countries participated in the second semi-final. France, Slovakia and Sweden also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Other awards Web Award A poll was opened during the final of the edition with all the finalists. The public could vote for their favorite songs and there was no limit in choices. However, only one vote per user was allowed. The winner and the top 10 of the poll was presented before the final voting. Europa Awards The first ceremony was held for this edition. The ceremony took place in Thessaloniki, Greece, the host of the Contest. The nominees were revealed on 18 December 2016 and the voting started the 18 December 2016.The winners were revealed on TBA December 2016. Official album Europa Song Contest: Moscow 1 is the official compilation album of the first edition, which was put together by the Europa Song Contest on December 2016. The album features all thirty-five songs that entered the competition. Category:Editions